When Christmas Comes To Town
by The Amazing McCormick
Summary: As Christmas Day draws near, there are still a few things that must be done... Their first Christmas as a team will be an unforgettable experience.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was one giant one-shot, but I decided to post it as short chapters instead, so I could update faster.

As soon as this is over, I'll be working on my other stories.

Merry Christmas.

_I'm wishing on a star  
>And trying to believe<br>That, even though it's far  
>He'll find me Christmas Eve<em>

**December 17  
>4:19 PM EST<strong>

"Hey, Miss M! What's… oh." Robin stopped upon walking into the Cave.

Megan turned from her place at the sink. "Hi, Robin! What's wrong?" She added, noting the boy's shocked expression.

"It's just… so bare." When Megan gave him a confused look, he told her; "It's only a week until Christmas! Where are the decorations? The tree? The peppermint candies?" Megan still looked confused. "It's _Christmas!_" He shouted. "We need decorations in here, stat."

Wally, upon hearing the racket, sped into the room. "What's going on?"

Robin informed his friend of the crisis at hand. Wally gave the appropriate reaction. "What? Come on! It's Christmas! Decorate! Go to Christmas parties! Don't just sit around! Heck, we could have our own Christmas party!" Robin nodded his consent.

"Are you sure?" Megan asked, cautious of the whole idea.

"Yes! It's not like Bats can ban us from spreading a little Christmas cheer in this joint. Uncle Barry says that everyone decorates for Christmas in the Watchtower."

"My house is always decorated. I can show you how." Robin said.

Soon, the three were sitting in a circle, multiple magazines and printed-out catalogs splayed across the floor. Everything they wanted to order was circled in thick black marker, and Robin constantly reassured Megan that they would be able to pay for it. "Batman will pay," he said.

"Pay for what?" A new voice entered the room. It was Artemis. She took in the sight around her, noting just how many items were circled in the numerous catalogs. "Decorating?" She sat next to Megan and flipped through one of the catalogs. "You're not going to want to order these pillows. They're not good quality." The three looked at her with bewildered eyes. "What? My mom and I order from this catalog, too."

Megan smiled. "Um, well, do you see something you want for the Cave?" Artemis shook her head. "It's your choice." Seeing the Martian's crestfallen expression, she added; "But I can help you with design."


	2. Chapter 2

_I guess that Santa's busy  
>Cause he's never been around<br>I think of him  
>When Christmas comes to town<em>

**December 18  
>3:49 PM EST<strong>

"Hey, Supey! Wanna go Christmas shopping?"

Conner shrugged. "No."

"Aw, come on!" Robin pulled on Conner's arm. "You're going to need to buy gifts for everyone at some point."

Conner yanked his arm from the younger boy. "Why?"

"Wha-Why?" Robin sputtered. "It's _Christmas_, Supey!"

"So?" Conner did his best to ignore Robin.

"It's _Christmas_," Robin repeated.

Conner stood up and walked away from the Boy Wonder. Robin crossed his arms over his chest, staring off at the clone. "Psh, fine." He turned on his heels, stalking toward the other end of the cave. "Wally!"

A few hours later, Conner emerged from his room, where he had taken refuge from Robin's antics. Everyone else had gone home, but M'gann should still have been in the kitchen. When Conner walked into the living room, he was nearly attacked by a flurry of red and green decorations. Ribbons hung from the ceiling, embroidered with gold threads. Multiple wreaths were placed at random intervals, each embossed with a matching red bow. The sofa, which was normally bare, was covered with holiday throw pillows, and there were multiple odds and ends lying about, depicting images of Christmas cheer.

M'gann was in a corner of the living room, putting up a giant Christmas tree. Boxes full of ornaments surrounded her feet.

"What are you doing?"

M'gann squealed, stumbling backwards. "Conner! You scared me!"

"What," he asked when he was sure she was okay, "is all of this?"

"It's _Christmas!_" M'gann said, repeating the phrase that the two of them had heard much too frequently in the past few hours.

Conner shook his head. "Not you, too."

Megan frowned. "What's wrong?"

Conner shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal is." His response shocked M'gann.

"This is the biggest Earth holiday of the year! It's a big deal! The decorations! The parties! The shopping! The-"

"You've been hanging out with Robin." It wasn't a question.

M'gann sighed, calming down. "Yes. He helped pick out the decorations. Apparently, for his family, it's a very big deal. Wally, too. Even Artemis helped decide what decorations would go where."

"Decide what would-oh." Kaldur walked into the living room. "I see Robin has been decorating."

"He picked out the decorations, yes." M'gann said. "But he had to leave, so Artemis and I put them up. And then she left. Wally was here at some point," she placed a finger to her chin, in thought, "But I'm pretty sure it was just for the cookies." Neither boy was surprised. "Kaldur," M'gann continued; "You're used to Robin's decorations?"

"Yes," the Atlantean smiled. "Last year, he tried to convince me to decorate the observatory. I declined, since my people do not celebrate the holiday. However, spending as much time on the surface as I do, I have become quite accustomed to the holiday, and what it entails."

"Will you be celebrating with us this year?" M'gann asked with hope in her eyes. "Robin says we should have a Team party on Christmas morning."

"I shall." Kaldur said. "Do I need to bring gifts?"

M'gann squealed with excitement. "Of course! I'll be working on my gifts soon, too." She turned. "And you, Conner?"

Realizing he had no other choice, he just shrugged. "Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

_The best time of the year  
>When everyone comes home<br>With all this Christmas cheer  
>It's hard to be alone.<em>

**December 19  
>9:56 AM EST<strong>

News that the previously-unplanned Team party was not only fully in existence, but also a gift swap, where gifts were to be provided from everyone, for everyone, spread like wildfire. With the days until Christmas ticking away, Artemis realized that she needed to get gifts for everyone soon.

Surprisingly, this thought plagued her mind constantly, especially since she didn't know what to get anyone.

That was the reason that she stood in the front doors of the superstore, wrapped in a thin coat and about three scarves, shivering from the cold wind at her back, as well as the slushy mix of half-melted snow that seeped through her tennis shoes.

She groaned, wishing she had gotten that extra coffee, when she squeaked and slushed her way into the store. Sadly, the huge building was not heated, like she thought it was. The walls were concrete, and the ceiling was tin. The resulting effect was that it was less of a superstore, and more of a giant meat locker with shelves. The only bright spot in this otherwise-bleak scenario was the fact that it was dry, and she shook herself of the wetness that covered her back and arms.

Weaving her way through the many aisles offered no inspiration, and soon, she had ventured through every plausible section. Disheartened, she chose a different take for her journey, examining each section to see if she had missed anything.

It was during this time that Artemis met with an unexpected visitor.

"Whoa! Hey! Artemis!" That voice could only belong to…

"Wally?" Maybe it was the lack of coffee.

"Fancy meeting you here." The ginger leaned on the shelf next to him in what he hoped to be a suave manner. His hopes shattered when he bumped a display, and it crashed to the floor.

"Smooth." Artemis rolled her eyes. "Why are you here, again?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Wally leaned forward, his expression one of wonder and determination.

For a mere second, Artemis faltered. However, she quickly calmed her irrational fears; _he doesn't know. Of course not. He's just… being Wally; _and she narrowed her eyes. "Visiting a friend. Decided to stop by and get presents for the Team."

"What a coincidence." Somehow, his attempts at being smooth managed to make her drop her ice-like glare. Instead, she kept watching him, expressions shifting between confusion and amusement. "I'm visiting a friend, too."

"Really." It wasn't so much of a questioning tone that passed her lips than a disbelieving one.

"What? You don't believe I'm visiting someone?" Wally said with mock offense. Artemis countered him without missing a beat.

"No, I just don't believe you have friends." She couldn't hide the smirk that crossed her face.

Wally put a hand to his chest, a phony look of horror and pain on his face. "That cut deep, Artie. Real deep."

Artemis just sighed and shook her head. Wally saw that she was losing interest, so he tried another conversation starter.

"So, you're getting us presents?" He leaned in, whispering excitedly, like a little kid; "What're you getting me?"

She shook her head again, accompanying her movement with _tsk, tsk _noises. "You don't want me to ruin the surprise, do you?"

"Hmm…" Wally and Artemis stared at each other, trying each other's abilities to hold a poker face.

Wally broke first. "C'mon! Tell me!"

Artemis turned to him, one hand on her hip. "Will _you_ tell _me _what you're getting me?"

Wally straightened up, watching her with a serious expression. "No."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

He nodded. "Not going to ruin the surprise."

She just sighed. At that time, Wally's cell phone just happened to ring. He snapped it open with the quickness only a speedster can perform. "Hello?... Yeah… What? No!..." There was a longer pause. "Fine. I'll grab the gifts, then run over." Without waiting for a reply, he hung up.

"Trouble in Central?" Artemis remarked offhandedly.

"Yeah," Wally sighed. "I gotta go. First, though, I've gotta get those gifts. I would come back and see you later, when I'm about to leave, but I don't want you peeking at the gifts. So, bye!"

With that, he sped off, even though they were in a public place, dressed in civvies.

Artemis shook her head, turning back to the task she was undergoing before she was interrupted.

_If only they could just get the gifts themselves…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Putting up the Christmas tree  
>With friends who come around<br>It's so much fun  
>When Christmas comes to town<em>

**December 19  
>11:16 AM EST<strong>

"Hey. Hey!"

"Hey! Hello!"

"Hey, Roy!"

At long last, the redheaded archer turned to acknowledge the two tailing him. "What?"

Wally smiled. "We're having a Christmas party."

Robin interjected; "For the Team!"

Wally picked back up. "And we were wondering-"

"No."

Wally and Robin balked, mouths agape. "What? You don't even know what-"

"You want to know if I'll be there. No." He walked forward, quickly leaving the others behind. However, he didn't get far before he stopped, barely turning his head to look at them.

"Maybe."

It was the best they could hope for.


	5. Chapter 5

_Presents for the children  
>Wrapped in red and green<em>

**December 21  
>10:08 PM EST<strong>

The Team regrouped in the living room after a long mission. Though the mission hadn't ended well, the festive decorations helped to brighten everyone's moods. After basking in the warm feelings, Artemis felt the need to start a conversation.

"So. Everyone get their gifts?"

M'gann nodded. "I've gotten all of mine."

Kaldur said; "As have I."

Wally smirked. "You know I have."

The two dark-haired boys stayed quiet.

"What? You guys haven't been shopping yet?" Wally's expression was completely bewildered.

Artemis rolled over from her spot on the sofa. "Time's ticking away, guys. You don't want to feel like jerks when Christmas rolls around and you have no presents. We'll shun you forever."

Robin offered a sheepish grin. "Sorry. I'll have presents by the day, I swear."

"And Superboy?" Artemis asked.

"Uh…" Before the clone could come up with a good response, Robin stepped up. "Coming with me! We're going shopping together." Conner raised an eyebrow, but Robin nudged him, urging him to play along. "Yeah."

Artemis nodded, as if this answer suited her, and rolled over again to talk to M'gann. Robin headed towards Wally to discuss something just between the two of them, but not before he whispered to Conner;

"Tomorrow. Happy Harbor Mall. Ten AM."


	6. Chapter 6

_All the things I've heard about  
>But never really seen.<em>

**December 22  
>10:00 AM EST<strong>

In spite of his better judgment, Conner showed up outside the mall at ten the next morning. Robin was already there, sitting on the edge of the fountain out front.

"Good. Let's go." Without another word, Robin led Conner into the mall.

"Let's start with… Kaldur. What do you want to get Kaldur?"

Conner looked around, avoiding Robin's gaze. "I… dunno."

Robin sighed. "Well… do you know what he likes?"

Conner shrugged. "I don't really know… he reads a lot, I guess."

Robin beamed. "Great! Get him a book."

The two entered the nearest bookshop in the mall. After a few minutes, Conner walked up to the cashier to buy the book. Robin wasn't far behind.

"What did you get him?" Conner asked.

Robin didn't talk, but unrolled the large piece of paper he was holding. As Conner read and examined the poster, Robin couldn't help snickering.

"It's funny. It's about leadership. It's perfect." Robin insisted. Conner just raised an eyebrow and walked to the counter. The two exited the store, purchases in hand.

"Okay… next. Artemis?" Robin asked. Conner nodded, and they searched for a store where they could buy Artemis' gift.

Suddenly, Robin veered towards one store. "Hey, Conner. Meet back here in fifteen with your gift for Arty. I'm going to get her something, but I don't want you mooching off of my gift." Robin dashed off.

Conner wandered through the few stores right around the meeting point, but nothing caught his eye. When he reached the last store in the rotunda, however, he found one gift that seemed perfect. A sleek black hair accessory; there was a small curved bow, and an arrow that seemed to stick through the middle of the bow to hold the hair in place. His fifteen minutes were almost up, so he rushed to the front of the store. After paying, he met at the bench that Robin had said would be their meeting spot. The Boy Wonder sat on the bench, two shopping bags sitting next to him.

"Two?"

Robin shrugged. "I already got Wally's gift, too." Before Conner could ask what it is, Robin added; "I can't tell you. But you'll understand on Christmas Day."

"If you say so…"

"So, what did you get Artemis?" Robin asked. Conner showed him the gift. "Whoa! Nice steal."

"I didn't steal it…" Conner mumbled, but Robin had already moved on.

"You should get Wally a gift, too. So we'll be even."

Conner nodded and walked back to the bookstore they had been in earlier. "Where're you going?" Robin followed the clone.

"I saw something earlier… I thought it would be good for Wally."

Less than a minute later, Conner reemerged with a book in hand. Robin inspected the item.

"A joke book?"

Conner nodded. "I thought Wally could use it."

Robin laughed. "That he could."

Suddenly, a voice came from behind. "Yo, Conner." The two turned to find Karen Beecher and Mal Duncan behind them. "Hey!" Karen said. "Christmas shopping?"

Conner nodded. Mal gestured to Robin. "Who's the little guy?"

"He's-"

"Rob! My name is Rob. I'm from out of town." Robin interrupted. Mal nodded. "Cool."

"Hey, Conner, have you gotten a gift for Megan yet?" Karen asked. Conner shook his head. "I've got an idea for you." Karen pulled a piece of paper out of her bag and handed it to Conner. He took it. "Thanks."

"Well, we gotta go. See you after the break!" Karen and Mal waved as they walked off.

"School friends?" Robin asked. Conner nodded. "What'd she give you?"

The two looked at the paper. It was an advertisement for a stuffed bear. The bear was white, with a real silver necklace around its neck.

"Cute. From the heart. That'll be good." They walked to the store where the bear was advertised. Conner handed the flier to the clerk, a bright-eyed blonde girl who was eager to please.

"So," she said as she rang up the bear, "You getting this for a…" she batted her eyelashes. "Special someone?"

Conner looked confused by the clerk's advances. Robin saw the need to interfere. He tried to bump in front of Conner, which was hard, considering Conner was Kryptonian, and said; "He's got a girlfriend."

The clerk narrowed her heavily-mascara-ed eyes at Robin. "Was I talking to you?" However, at this point, the bear was already in the bag with the receipt. Conner handed over the money, and she handed him the change. Conner and Robin were quick to exit the store.

"Uh, Robin?" Conner asked as soon as they left. "What was that all about?"

"She was hitting on you. I was defending Megan. You guys _are_ a couple." Conner's semi-shocked expression prompted further explanation. "Yeah, everyone knows. Well, except Wally. But he's…"

"He's Wally." Conner finished. Robin laughed.

"Exactly. Well, see ya!" Robin headed for the door of the mall.

"Wait! Where are you going? What about the rest of the gifts?"

Robin turned and smirked. "I've already gotten all of my gifts. Plus, you shouldn't buy the gift for someone in front of them. I've gotta go, anyway. I told Bat I wouldn't stay too late. I should get home."

Conner watched him leave. "Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

_No one will be sleeping on  
>The night of Christmas Eve<br>Hoping Santa's on  
>His way<em>

**December 22  
>4:07 PM EST<strong>

"What are you doing?" Kaldur watched as Robin sat in a corner of the hallway, surrounded by wires, pulleys, remotes, and a few sprigs of mistletoe.

"Just… setting up a little _surprise_."

Kaldur could tell what Robin's purpose was. "Robin, even though they do need a push in the right direction, Artemis and Wally are not ready-"

"Relax." Robin said, drawing out the word. "It's not for them, though I do agree with you. It's for Conner and Megan."

"Ah." Kaldur nodded. "But… do you think they'll realize the significance?"

"Megan will. The other day, Wally, Artemis, and I filled her in on so many Christmas customs, she'd have to know about that. Conner… well, I'm just hoping Megan will be able to talk to him about it. Not exactly something one guy talks about to another, y'know?"

Kaldur raised an eyebrow.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: One more chapter after this; the big one! I'm sorry for not updating, but I've had driver's ed this whole week. Eight and a half hours of the same classroom, the same material, and nothing to do.

On another note, I have a twitter! So follow me for regular updates on how my stories are coming along! Any questions can also be asked. My twitter is Sylviechic.

_When Santa's sleigh bells ring  
>I listen all around<br>The herald angels sing  
>I never hear a sound<em>

**December 22  
>7:31 PM EST<strong>

Everyone who had a home outside of the cave had long ago left. Conner and Megan were in the common room, Conner lounging on the sofa, Megan cleaning the kitchen.

"Conner, do you want any desert?"

Conner turned. "What do we have?"

Megan spun to the fridge. "We have ice cream, leftover cake, cookies… I'm pretty sure there's a tin of brownies in the here somewhere…"

Conner stood and approached the kitchen. He stood next to Megan and helped look for the mysterious brownie tin. Megan frowned. "It was here…" she straightened up and turned in a circle, scanning the kitchen.

"Oh! There it is." The brownie tin sat on the counter. "Funny, I don't remember it being here before…" she trailed off when she saw Conner looking at something above her. She looked up, too.

A small piece of mistletoe descended from the ceiling, suspended by a thin wire. When the mechanism holding it stopped, the mistletoe hung a few feet above Megan's and Conner's heads. Megan, knowing fully what the small plant meant, blushed.

"Mistletoe?" Conner said. Megan couldn't meet Conner's eyes.

"Um… I guess?" she said. When Conner didn't reply, she added; "Do you know what it's for?"

Conner looked at Megan, but didn't say anything. "You know," she continued; "Meeting someone under the mistletoe…"

"I know." Conner said. He placed one hand on her hip and another cupping her face, and gently pulled her to him.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: It's nearly eleven on Christmas Eve. I haven't been home since ten thirty this morning. However, I have to finish this before Christmas Day.

Cue the William Tell overture. That's the soundtrack of my life for the next hour.

Huge shoutout to Vatala Darkmist, who gave me the ideas for presents from Conner, Megan, and Robin.

Side note: I don't know what time zone Atlantis goes by. Oh, well.

* * *

><p><em>And all the dreams of children<br>Once lost, will all be found  
>That's all I want<br>When Christmas comes to town_

**December 25  
>5:55 AM EST<strong>

**Gotham City**

Dick woke up when a large projectile slammed into the mattress next to him. That small projectile happened to be his little brother, Tim.

"Dick! Dick! Get up! We gotta go see what Santa brought!"

Dick groaned. "Dear God, Tim! Can't this wait until, say, a more Godly hour of the morning?" Dick rolled over and looked at the door. His other brother, Jason, stood there, arms crossed. Jason yawned and nodded at the older boy. "You better do what he says, Dick. Boy's not gonna give up until you're up and ready."

Dick slammed his head into his pillow, moaning loudly.

**6:52 AM EST**

**Central City**

Wally woke up bright and early to take a peek at the presents under the tree. He checked the clock. Knowing Uncle Barry, he'd make a quick stop by at exactly seven before going back home, and, later, to the Watchtower.

At 7:01, the Scarlett Speedster, out of uniform, of course, knocked on the door. Wally opened the door with a huge smile on his face. "You're late."

**7:30 AM EST**

**Atlantis**

Kaldur strolled casually through the underwater gardens, killing time until everyone was set to arrive at the Cave. Orin walked next to him.

"My King. You will be attending the party in the Watchtower?"

Orin nodded. "Yes. It is a good opportunity to observe surface traditions and celebrations. Not to mention the gifts. The gifts are always nice. I believe your team party will be a worthwhile experience."

Kaldur smiled. "I know."

**8:16 AM EST**

**Gotham City**

After the third time of rolling over, Artemis realized that she wouldn't get any more sleep. But, that was okay. It was Christmas.

Artemis stumbled into the living room, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Her mother was already there, smiling warmly at her daughter. "Merry Christmas, Artemis."

Artemis smiled back. "Merry Christmas."

**9:56 AM EST**

**Happy Harbor**

Wally was the last one to arrive, as per usual. Everyone had already taken their seats on the sofa, gifts in hand. Not wanting to miss out on the fun, he rushed to an open spot and took a seat, smiling. After the typical "Merry Christmas" exchange, everyone was anxious to give their gifts. The presents were passed around, until everyone had five presents in front of them, each from a different member.

"Who wants to go first? Or should we just open presents from one person?" Robin asked.

Artemis waved her hand in a nonchalant gesture. "You guys can open mine, first. Nothing too exciting."

Artemis had given each member a thirty dollar gift card. "I didn't know what to get, so you guys can pick out what you want."

Next was Megan. She had given everyone a stuffed animal, slightly resembling their skill set. Artemis got a fox; "Like Robin Hood! He was an archer!". Conner's was a white wolf. Robin's was a black bird. Kaldur's was a dolphin, since dolphins swam, but breathed air. Wally's was a rabbit.

Conner volunteered to go next.

"What do I need a joke book for?" Wally asked. Conner just rolled his eyes. Kaldur was appreciative of his new book; Artemis loved her hair accessory; Megan just about squealed at the sight of the bear and necklace, planting a quick kiss on Conner's cheek.

Robin unwrapped his gift. "James Bond?"

Conner shrugged. "It's like what you and Batman do."

Megan asked if Wally wanted to go next, but he declined. "I'm last."

"No, I'm last. I have to go after you." Robin said.

"Dude! I'm last!"

"I'm last! My present to you won't make much sense unless I go after you!"

"Fine!" Wally said. "But, Kaldur goes right now."

Kaldur complied, presenting everyone with their gifts: hand-crafted items from Atlantis.

"Okay, guys. My turn." Wally said. Everyone unwrapped their gifts from Wally in unison. The gifts were met with a wide array of response. Artemis summed it up the best when she said, "You got us _coffee mugs._ With our mentors' _faces_ on them."

Wally beamed. "Yeah!"

Robin smiled. "My turn. Everyone open your gifts, please."

Kaldur's gift, a poster, made him chuckle. Megan adored the recipes he had given her. Conner examined the bike parts carefully, noting the extreme detail.

Artemis examined the toy bow and arrow. "Why…?"

"Can't you guess?" Robin nodded towards Wally.

"You got her something to _shoot at me?_ Are you insane? Do you know how much physical and mental damage will come from her attacking me all of the time? Why wo-" Artemis shut the redhead up with a swift shot to the forehead. The suction cup stuck.

"Bullseye."

"Wally," Robin stopped his friend from causing an argument, "Open your last gift."

Wally grumbled and tore through the wrapping paper. His eyes widened. "Y-You got me…" he held the gift up in a victorious motion. "A Flash mug!"

Sure enough, Robin had gotten Wally the same type of mug Wally had gotten the rest of the team, except with Flash's face on it.

It was at this time that the rest of the League made a surprise appearance.

"Hey, guys!" Captain Marvel greeted the teens. "We thought we'd drop by!"

Everyone in the League was already dressed in their uniforms.

Batman entered the room, followed by Flash, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, Zatara, Zatanna, and Superman.

Everyone broke off to talk to their respective mentors. Conner stood awkwardly by the sofa, fiddling with the gifts he had been given. His super hearing picked up on footsteps. Sure enough, the Big Blue Boyscout stood in front of him.

"Uh, hi. Conner." Superman said. "Merry Christmas."

Whatever malicious emotions he may have harbored towards the other Kryptonian, he quickly pushed aside. Just for this day.

"Merry Christmas." Conner mumbled. The two stood there, not sure of what to do or say. Superman broke the silence by asking; "So, what did you get for Christmas?"

Wordlessly, Conner bent down and picked up the mug with Superman's face printed on the side. The two slowly turned to look at the two speedsters in another corner of the room.

The conversations drowned out the noise of the computer voice, announcing one last visitor. When Roy walked into the room, everyone stopped.

He looked around, arms crossed over chest. "What?"

Kid Flash shouted, breaking the silence; "Okay, everybody! Let's get this party started!" His uncle sprinted to Batman, Santa hat in hand, and jumped to pull the hat down over the cowled hero's head. Batman's ever-present scowl deepened, and he growled. "Flash. Take the hat."

"No!" Flash said. Batman sent a glare his way, and Flash gulped and sprinted down one of the hallways.

Merry Christmas? Maybe. It wasn't perfect, not by far. But it was a start.

* * *

><p>AN: Hooray for sappy endings and rushed stories! But now, I'm tired.

I have a twitter! Please follow it! It's under my FanFiction username!


End file.
